Wolfs Bane
by ThornedRose96
Summary: Bella's a wolf from the Res, Edward's a vampire. The two of them are natural enemies and right from the start, they hate each other. He thinks she's a disgusting mutt and she believes that he's just a blood sucking leech...or do they? We all know what happens when a wolf sees their one and only. Is there any chance for a favourite pair of star-crossed lovers? Read and Review! AU xx


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've has this story floating around in my head for a while now and I've decided to try getting it down onto paper :) it's a 'Bella and Edward hate each other' story but I'm hoping it's got an original plot and my own twist on things. I hope you guys like it, and please review! **

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I sighed as I sat on the front porch, staring out at the woods that surrounded my home. I could feel my eyelids begging to lower and relax, to pull me into the deep realms of sleep, but I refused to yield. Now was not the time for sleep.

How had this happened? Or, more to the point, why had this happened to me? What did I ever do to deserve this...this _punishment_? I had never murdered anyone, never stolen, never done anything so bad that I deserved a biblical damnation. And yet, here I am.

"Bells?" I sighed again as I heard my mom's voice calling me from inside the house.

"Yeah, out here."

She stepped out onto the porch and blinked down at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out what I was doing.

"You alright, Bells?" she asked, her voice soft.

I turned back to face the woods, turning my back on her, and shrugged.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

There was a seconds pause and then she lowered herself down next to me, drawing her robe closely around her body to fight off the cool breeze; I felt a flash of envy in my heart at that small, innocent movement.

"Come on, chickie, talk to me." I could hear the plea lacing her tone.

I glanced at her and my eyes raked over her features, sizing her up. My mother was quite a beautiful woman when you really looked at her. She was a pure-blooded Quilette woman, her skin a rich dark brown, like the smoothest chocolate. Her eyes were wide and trusting, black like onyx and framed by long, thick lashes. Her lips were full, her cheeks soft and rounded and her nose was proud; her teeth were a brilliant white against her dark skin. She was a lot shorter than me, standing at around 5'2 but I had her slim, willowy figure and shiny, black hair, although mine was much shorter.

Unfortunately, whilst she was beautiful, she was not the most observant mother on the planet, nor did she have a great deal of common sense; she was very childlike, at least, up until recently. Now, I was lucky if I got five minutes without her checking up on me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "_You_ want to talk?"

She looked affronted by my tone of voice. "Yes, Bella, of course I do."

"You've never wanted to before." I mumbled, lowering my eyes to my lap.

"Things are different now." I heard her reply under her breath and I had to grit my teeth. Yes, things really were different.

"Look, mom, I don't really want to talk about it." I told her, allowing my voice to slip into its usual unemotional monotone.

"Bella...don't shut me out, please." She sounded like she was about to burst into tears. I could feel my resolve crumbling; if there was one I couldn't stand, it was seeing my mother cry.

I decided to tell her a partial truth. "I just don't understand why I have to go to the main high school in town. Jake and the guys get to go to the Res school, why can't I?"

My mom groaned in frustration. "Bella, how many times do we have to go through this? You know why you have to go! Sam needs you there to keep an eye on...things." I didn't miss her hesitation.

I laughed harshly. "Things? Really, Renee? You really can't say it?"

My mother shifted uncomfortably. "Bella, it's going to take a while to...get used...to things. But we can do it, and you know why you have to go to Forks High. I wish I could change that and send you to the Res school but, I can't. Sam's orders."

I snorted and stood up suddenly, taking my mother by surprise. "Yeah, I forgot that _darling Sam _had full authority over my life now. I thought you were supposed to be, oh I don't know, my _mother!_" I could feel my body beginning to shake as red flushed through my vision but I couldn't stop it. "The truth is, mom, that you don't really give a shit about what happens to me and how my life runs, as long as _you're _happy! God forbid, anything fucks up _you're_ life. No, as long as dear old Renee is okay, then we can all live in dream land!"

My mom stood up slowly, edging away from me as my shaking intensified. I could see the fear in her expression but it only made me angrier. Even my own mother was terrified of me now.

"Isabella, you need to calm down." She whispered, her hands raised in surrender as she backed away from me.

"_Calm down!?_" I shrieked as the heat in my body contracted around my heart, sweeping through my limbs like a tidal wave. "How can I calm down!? I'm a monster now, a _freak_! And this is _your _fault!" I bellowed, my voice riping through two octaves.

She stared at me, shocked beyond belief. "How is _my_ fault?"

"_You should never had had me!" _I screeched, hot tears pouring down my cheeks as I felt my body start to shift. "_You knew this would happen when I was born! You brought this on me! It's. Your. Fault!" _my words ended in a gutteral roar and I felt myself shift, my clothes tearing off me as fur erupted all over my body, and I reared up as pain lanced through my body.

When I came back down, I landed on paws rather than hands. I stared at my mother through new eyes for a moment, analysing her face as she stared at me, terror and repulsion dancing in her black eyes. I couldn't help the whine that escaped from between my teeth before I turned tail and bounded for the safety of the woods.

* * *

_Bella, stop. Come back. _I heard the voice resonate through my mind and I immediately recognised it as Jacob. I growled at his invasion but I chose not to reply; I just continued to run, not paying attention to where I was going.

_Bella, I mean it. Come back. Sam's only giving me twenty minutes to convince you to return to the Reservation._

_And, what if I refuse? _I snapped back, quickening my pace.

_He'll force you back here._ Jacob's reply was quiet and I felt him wince as a stream of angry curses ripped through my thoughts. _Jesus, calm down!_

I dug my heels in to the ground, skidding as dirt kicked up behind me. _WILL EVERYONE QUIT TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! _I screamed, fury pumping through my veins as I began to pace back and forth. _I didn't want this! I never wanted to become a monster that can't control her fucking temper without turning into a raging ball of fur! Please, tell me, what the fuck did I do to deserve this bullshit!? Please, tell me, cos I've got nothing!_

I felt him sigh as he ran towards where I was grinding a hole into the ground. _Bella, we _all_ feel that way. Do you think I wanted this? Or Sam? Or Paul? None of us ever wanted this, ever asked for this. I was perfectly happy with my life and now, I'm as fucked as you are. And you're not the only female suffering here, if you think we guys don't have it as bad as you. Leah's gotta deal with this too._

I paused for a second. I hadn't thought of that. My big issue with Jacob, or any of the guys, was that they couldn't possibly understand how I felt because, even though they were in this with me, I had a worse deal than they all did. Apart from Leah.

_I want to talk to Leah. _

He stumbled, almost toppling at my reply. _What? _

I rolled my eyes. _I. Want. To. Talk. To. Leah. That slow enough for you?_

_But...why?_

_Jacob...do you want me to come back?_

_Yes!_ His reply was instant, so forceful it took me by surprise. Did he really care about me that much? _Yes, I do. _His reply was whispered, but I still caught it; if I had been able to blush, then I would have.

_Then, you need to let Leah to talk to me. She's your best bet._

There was a pause as Jacob seemed to consider what I had just said, possibly wondering if I was crazy. He knew that I had never liked Leah, and the feeling was mutual. She was a grumpy bitch as far as I was concerned and I was an attention-seeking princess according to her. But still, she was the only one who could possibly understand.

_Okay. _Jacob murmured and I could feel him beginning to phase back into his human form. _Give me a minute. _

I huffed but agreed to wait. My legs were itching to be moving again but I held firm, determined to stay exactly where I was until I had spoken to Leah; I knew that I had to give the pack a fighting chance.

I wasn't waiting long before I heard Leah's voice in my head. _You called?_

_Yeah. _I sighed, scraping my paw against the dirt in discomfort. _Look, this is about as pleasant for me as it is for you, but...I need a girl to talk to. Someone who can understand._

She caught the meaning of my words almost immediately, could sense where my thoughts were heading, and I felt her tense. _What do you want to know?_

I whimpered, lying down on my belly and lifting my massive head to stare up at the moon through the trees. _How do you deal with it?_

I felt her copy me; I could see through her eyes as well as my own, and I could see her thoughts reflecting my own. _Honestly? I don't know. It's not easy, and I won't sugarcoat it for you, Bella. It's a fucking nightmare. And in the dead of night, or whenever you're mind has a second to think, it will go straight to that...it'll start wondering about 'what ifs' and 'maybes' - it'll torture you until you feel like killing someone._

I growled, baring my teeth at nothing in particular. _Fantastic. So why the fuck shouldn't I just keep running and never look back?_

She paused for a second before answering. _Because it's harder, on your own. I should know, I tried to run away too. Got as far as Canada before I found myself turning back. _

_Why?_

_Because, the pack take care of each other. They'll drive you fucking insane but, when push comes to shove, they will be there for you, every step of the way. We look out for one another, we have each other's backs. And it's that support, that will get you through the night._

I digested what she said, and deep down, I knew she was right. As much as I wanted to leave, my life would only be harder if I didn't have someone to fall back on. This would kill me if I ran away, so my best bet was to stop being a baby and see it through.

_Too right, Bella. _I gave my best wolfy grin as I realised Leah had been following my trail of thought. _You know, me and you might actually get along, if you decide to grow a pair._

_And you stop being a collosal bitch? _I shot back as I turned around and began heading for home.

_Well, I can't promise that'll ever happen._

_Thank god for that._

* * *

**So, I hoped you guys liked this first chapter - think of it as a prologue, just an insight as to what's happened. The next chapter will be where the real action begins. Remember to review! :)**

**ThornedRose96 xx**


End file.
